


No Harm Done

by InuShiek



Category: Transformers Generation One
Genre: Masturbation, NSFW, Size Difference, Sticky, Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-08
Updated: 2014-03-08
Packaged: 2018-01-15 00:46:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1284943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InuShiek/pseuds/InuShiek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mirage finally has some time alone with his favorite over-sized toy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Harm Done

**Author's Note:**

> [Mirage has great adventures](http://displacednoble.tumblr.com/post/78806167020/ff-yourself-with-an-obscenely-large-toy).

Huffing, Mirage lies back on his berth and traces the rim of his valve with a single digit.

It had taken him so long to finally get the slagging toy magnetized to the wall at the head of his berth that his charge had faded to nearly nothing. He wasn’t about to admit defeat though. Far from it.

Offlining his optics, Mirage now uses three of his fingers to rub at his valve and around the base of his spike, imagining that it’s a single digit belonging to a mech much larger than himself. He can almost hear the deep engine sounds coming from Skyfire or- oh Primus- Omega Supreme.

Mirage’s frame is once again humming with charge at the thought of either mech carefully rubbing at his valve.

Engine revving, the noble purposefully presses his fingers too hard against a sensor node. He hisses at the sting, and imagines the larger mech apologizing profusely and hastily withdrawing his digit.

Sighing as the mild pain quickly fades away, Mirage rolls up onto his feet, mentally reassuring the imaginary mech that all is forgiven- no harm done.

To prove he isn’t angry at his imagined partner, Mirage throws one leg over the toy magnetized to the wall and grinds his valve down onto it. “No harm done,” he mutters aloud unknowingly before he slides his valve along the false spike. He imagines the other mech would gasp at that, possibly wrap a large servo around his back, and Mirage squeezes his legs together, gasping.


End file.
